<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Snake Charming by sisterpiranha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957365">The Art of Snake Charming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterpiranha/pseuds/sisterpiranha'>sisterpiranha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Homophobic Language, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterpiranha/pseuds/sisterpiranha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is a stripper. Daniel has a bachelor party. Louie is an idiot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold water splashed against Daniel’s face. The headache he had been feeling for the past few days was still hammering dully at the sides of his head. From the bathroom he could hear Louie and his friends drinking and laughing. But he couldn’t match them, couldn’t truly join in. The same feeling nagged at the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>This was his bachelor party. He should be feeling happy, he should be celebrating. Nevertheless, here he was, locked in the bathroom. Worry and doubt eating him inside. He didn’t understand, he loved Amanda. He had loved her from the moment he’d met her. She was beautiful, intelligent, witty, everything you could ever wish in a woman. She was his best friend, they were going to build something amazing, spend the rest of their lives together. So why did he feel this way?</p>
<p>A loud knock startled him out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>“Daniel, come on! We have a surprise for you!”</p>
<p>Louie.</p>
<p>Daniel sighed. He could imagine what the surprise was and, for a moment, he was grateful Miyagi hadn’t been able to attend. He doubted he would have been able to survive the embarrassment in front of his mentor.</p>
<p>“I’m coming!” he shouted and winced as his head started to throb harder. Louie made a comment that made everybody laugh and, then, Daniel heard him walk away. </p>
<p>In one week, he’d be married and going on his honeymoon. The knot is his stomach tighten. Sighing, he rummaged through the medicine cabinet. Knowing Louie’s drinking habits, he knew there had to be some aspirins in there. When he found them, he swallowed two of them dry, looked himself in the mirror and plastered in his face the kind of smile he usually reserved for clients at the dealership.</p>
<p>Drunk shouts and laughs erupted when he finally exited the bathroom. Louie grabbed him and pushed him on a chair he had prepared in the middle of the room. </p>
<p>“Come on, man! Your surprise will be here any minute!”</p>
<p>Daniel heard himself laugh as he let his cousin position him facing the door.</p>
<p>“Louie, it’s not like it’s exactly a surprise. And really, it’s not…”</p>
<p>“Stop right there, cousin. We are doing this. This is your last night of freedom!”</p>
<p>“You know the wedding is next week,” he corrected.</p>
<p>“You know what I mean. And let’s face it, once the shackles are on, god knows when you’ll get the chance to look at another naked woman. And you should see what I got for you, a true blond bombshell.” The others cheered and laughed.</p>
<p>Daniel just shook his head. He knew there was no way he was getting out of it. He might as well accept defeat and try to go through with it with as much grace as he could muster.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang. </p>
<p>“The entertainment is here!” Louie shouted excitedly walking to the door. The others cheered and Daniel groaned internally.</p>
<p>“You ready man?” his cousin asked, hand on the doorknob.</p>
<p>“Let’s get this over with,” Daniel sat up straighter, ready for what was to come.</p>
<p>Louie opened the door and a deafening silence took over the small apartment. Everyone looked at the newcomer with confusion, but Daniel’s utter shock was painted in his face. His heart started beating fast and his hands started to sweat. Those golden locks, those deep blue eyes, he would recognise them anywhere. Sure, the man was older, his hair was now longer and his shoulders were broader, but it was unmistakingly him. </p>
<p>The blonde looked straight at Daniel, recognition deeply set in his frowning eyes.</p>
<p>“Larusso,” a deep, rough voice said with venom. A voice full of anger that had no right to make Daniel feel as giddy as he felt.</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe it. His highschool bully, his karate rival, was standing there, in the flesh. He was wearing tight ripped jeans and a white t-shirt that did nothing to hide the muscles beneath. He was even wearing his black headband. Daniel’s mouth went inexplicably dry. </p>
<p>“Johnny,” he said under his breath.</p>
<p>And then, all hell broke loose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not beta read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck is going on here?”, Louie exclaimed looking at Johnny incredulously. “Who are you? Where the hell is the stripper?”</p><p>“What do you mean where the hell is the stripper? I’m here!”</p><p>Shock ran through Daniel’s body like electricity. Johnny a stripper? How could that be? Last he remembered, Johnny was rich, living in a mansion. What happened to him?</p><p>“What? No, that’s impossible. I hired a woman! I talked to the club! They said they were going to send a gorgeous blond called The Cobra”</p><p>Johnny raised an eyebrow while the other men in the room started to snigger. Daniel could see Louie getting angry and he knew that never led anywhere good.</p><p>“See, pal, we are not fags or anything like that. Whatever you are offering, we are not interested. So, sorry. You’ll have to go.”</p><p>Johnny’s eyes hardened and took a step towards Louie.</p><p>“You made me come all this way. If you made a mistake, that’s not my fault. I’m not leaving without my money,” the blonde sounded low and menacing. </p><p>“Your money? You didn’t do anything!”</p><p>“You book me, you pay me!”</p><p>In a second, Daniel stood up, trying to get between Johnny and his cousin.</p><p>“Look, it was obviously a mistake, I think we can…”</p><p>“Stay out of it, Larusso!” Johnny shouted, then turned to Louie. “Fine, you don’t want to pay me? Let’s see what my boss at the club thinks about that. But let me tell you, he’s nowhere near as nice as I am.”</p><p>“Louie, maybe you should…” Daniel pleaded, but his cousin ignored him.</p><p>“Please, do you think you are going to scare me with your pimp?”</p><p>That seemed to have touched a nerve. Johnny jumped towards Louie.</p><p>“I’m not a fucking prostitute!” he shouted, but before Johnny could touch him, Daniel reflexes went into motion and managed to stop him. He grabbed his arms and, for a moment, their eyes met. He could feel the hard muscles under his hands and a strange electricity buzzing between his fingers and his rival’s skin. He shivered.</p><p>The moment lasted an eternity, or so Daniel felt. An abyss had separated from so long and he was so close. He was touching him, touching Johnny. He was here. He couldn’t believe it. His beautiful eyes bored into him with an unreadable expression. </p><p>And, suddenly, the moment was over. </p><p>“Whatever. I’m out of here,” he said pushing Daniel away. The blonde threw one last hard look at him and Louie and then he turned around and disappeared down the dark hallway. Daniel just stood there frozen, staring at the open door.</p><p>“What a dick!” Louie exclaimed. “This is all Vinny’s fault. I bet he gave me the phone number of the wrong club on purpose! I’m going to fucking kill him!”</p><p>But all Daniel could hear was his heart pumping. Even his headache was forgotten. Johnny. Johnny Lawrence had been there. Johnny Lawrence was a stripper. He couldn’t comprehend it.</p><p>He wished he could say he hadn’t thought of him in years. That he was the distant memory of a remote past. But he had to admit that it wasn't the case, even if he was too ashamed to admit anything else, even to himself. </p><p>A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Louie was asking him a question. Daniel blinked and tried to focus on his cousin.</p><p>“Where do you know that asshole from anyway?”</p><p>“Highschool,” Daniel said simply.</p><p>Memories of Johnny flooded his mind. Their fights, the tournament. He knew he should be glad it was over, that he should forget the encounter altogether, try to placate Louie and move on with his life. However, his body seemed to have made a different decision, even before his mind could comprehend it. In a split second, he was out the door, following the blond man.</p><p>When he reached the street, he saw Johnny already disappearing down the corner.</p><p>“Johnny! Wait!” Daniel shouted as he ran after him.</p><p>“Go away, Larusso!” Johnny answered without stopping.</p><p>“Please, I just want to talk to you,” he said pleadingly.</p><p>“Why? So you can’t pity me?” Johnny turned around and faced Daniel, who was just catching up to him, puffing. “So you can make fun of me?"</p><p>"God, Johnny, no. I just wanted to apologise. Louie, my cousin, he was a dick, he had no right treating you like that. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Johnny sighed.</p><p>“Fine, apology accepted. Can I go now?”</p><p>“I thought maybe we could talk, catch up?”</p><p>“Catch up? Are you fucking serious?” Johnny asked, incredulous. </p><p>“Or something, you know.”</p><p>“Larusso, we’re not friends, we were never friends. There’s nothing to talk about. Now I’ll go and try to put an end to this shitty day. And you get to go home happy, knowing that your highschool rival makes a living giving lap dances to perverts. Consider it a wedding present.”</p><p>“How could you think that would make me… Wait, how do you know about the wedding?”</p><p>In a second, Johnny’s face was transformed from anger to amusement. He chuckled.</p><p>“God, Larusso, you are such an idiot, you’re lucky you're pretty.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Oh right, the bachelor party. He was an idiot. What was it about Johnny that always made his brain short circuit? But that was not all he’d said. </p><p>“So you think I’m pretty?” he asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Pretty annoying,” Johnny answered, giving him a playful push.</p><p>“Nice to see you’re still a dick,” but there was no malice in the words. He was enjoying this playfulness between them more than he’d like to admit. </p><p>Johnny just smiled. He looked younger when he did, like the young man he had been all those years ago. They stood close to each other under the streetlight. Their own bubble of light surrounded by darkness. Even the noise from the city seemed to have dimmed. Johnny’s blond hair shone brightly creating a halo around his face. The whole scene was surreal.</p><p>“I have to go…” Johnny said softly, taking a step back. And just like that, the spell was broken. </p><p>“No, please, wait. Let me… Let me at least give you the money…” Daniel cringed at the desperation he could hear in his voice.  </p><p>His hand went to his pocket only to realise that he left his wallet in Louie’s apartment. And even if he had brought it, he probably didn’t have enough to give Johnny. </p><p>“Wait here a minute, I could go get my card and we can go to an ATM to get your money.” </p><p>Johnny just shook his head, took something out of his pocket and pressed it against Daniel’s palm. </p><p>“This is the club where I work. You can send the money there if you want. Or…” he said, taking a step closer. He was now so close that Daniel could almost feel the heat from his body, and his puffing breaths tingling against his skin, “you could bring it yourself.”</p><p>And with a last smile, he walked away leaving Daniel frozen in the street, clutching the card.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to think that if Daniel had met Johnny under different circumstances (without a wife of 17 years, a family and a successful career), maybe their reunion would have gone a bit different and, without Cobra Kai in the mix, his attitude towards Johnny would be different. Also, Johnny may react differently to him without the constant advertisement reminding him how successful his rival is. That being said, I still think there is a lot of baggage to resolve between them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta. The many mistakes that can be found here are all mine.<br/>This one is also mainly Daniel angsting, so there's no dialogue. Just Daniel lying to himself. Sorry! I'd write the next chapter over the weekend and I promise that it'll have a lot more dialogue. </p><p>Thanks you so much for all the comments! I'm terrible answering anything, but I've read all of them and I can't express how grateful I am. Comments are essentially the fuel that keep me writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The card was still haunting Daniel the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first thing his bleary eyes saw when they opened the next day. The bright little piece of paper seemed to mock him, standing against a picture of Amanda and him from their holidays last year. The same holidays in which they had decided to get married and made plans for their future together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and closed his eyes again, grateful that Amanda was spending the week at her sister’s house organising the wedding. Under the stark, unforgiving light of the sun, he could feel embarrassment and shame take root in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The previous night seemed like a fever dream. The image of Johnny came to his mind as he had been in the street, smiling softly at him. Butterflies burst in his chest, and he buried his face in the pillow, forcing himself to squash them with guilt. He had a fiance, he would be a married man in a week, he shouldn’t be feeling this way. He blamed it on pre-wedding nerves and the shock of seeing Johnny after so many years. That was it. Nothing more. It couldn’t be nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Daniel resigned himself to get up.  When he headed for the bathroom, the card was still there, on his nightstand, mocking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold water of the shower was a balm for his aching head and troubled mind. He rubbed his skin hard until all he could feel was its sting. He focused on the physical sensation. The pain helped him keep away any other unwelcome thoughts, thoughts of blond hair gleaming under the streetlight, deep blue eyes sparkling in joy and hard muscles under his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he left the bathroom, he was determined to throw the card away and forget about the whole thing. Leave Johnny in the past, where he belonged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his best intentions, as the day progressed, Daniel kept finding something to do, some different task that took him away from his goal. So when seven o’clock came by, the card was still there, untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand shook slightly when he took it. The same mantra ran through his mind like a prayer ‘throw it away, throw it away, JUST throw it away’. A set of magic words that would bring him back to course with his life, a life in which he didn’t know Johnny was a stripper, he didn’t know the adult he had become. He thought of the blond when he had first seen him at the bachelor party, before Johnny had know he was there. The man had been  all bravado and a cocky smile. And he remembered the fire in his eyes when he went for Louie…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel knew his cousin enough to know that he wouldn’t pay what he owed to Johnny. Would it get him in trouble? He heard his mother’s voice telling how important family was, how they should take care of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and sighed. He knew what he had to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later Daniel was entering The Slammer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he noticed was how dark and noisy the place was. It was Saturday night, so it was packed. A cowboy was dancing on stage to what sounded like a remix of a country song.  The man was good looking enough and, all around him, men were clapping, shouting obscenities, offering bills or just ogling. As he got increasingly more naked, the tension seemed to increase. There was an inescapable sense of seediness in the air. A wave of revulsion swept through Daniel as he turned around and walked to the bar. The thought of Johnny performing in such a place made him feel a little ill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked the bartender about the blonde, but he seemed to have no idea who he was talking about. He was about to start to describe him, when the announcer’s voice boomed through the room. It seemed the cowboy had finished his act and a new performer was going to take his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, gentlemen, up next we have the house favourite. Please welcome the Cobra!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first notes of a rock song started to sound, but it was the name thre announcer said that made Daniel turn around. And there, on the stage, was Johnny. His appearance made his heart jump. He was wearing black dark jeans that were ripped at the knees and thighs, a tight white shirt, his black headband and his Cobra Kai red leather jacket, now tighter molding perfectly to the muscles on his arms. He looked like he came straight from a teenage wet dream, more like an action hero than a dancer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered enthusiastically. There were shouts and wolf whistles as Johnny started to move. His performance was very different to the one from the previous dancer. The cowboy had focus on being slow and sensual, full of teasing smiles and coy looks. Johnny went hard and fast, his dancing were more athletic, but still grateful. Daniel realised the man had incorporated many karate movements to his routine. And the people around him seemed to love it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the jacket and shirt were off, Daniel started to feel a blush creeped through his face. He could see Johnny’s muscles glistening with sweat and could just make up a fine dusting of golden hair covering his chest where he remembered none used to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Johnny’s hand moved towards the waistband of his jeans, Daniel thought he had had enough. He felt like a voyeur looking at Johnny doing this. He was no better than any of the perverts trying to get a piece of him in front of the stage, he had to turn around, look away, try to find Johnny once his show was over and he was dressed. He couldn’t humiliate the man even further. If the blonde were to find out that he had seen him, he would surely… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Johnny’s eyes met his, and there was no anger, no shame, but a bright fire that shone through. A smirk formed itself on the man’s lips and he winked at him just as he pulled from his pants, leaving him in nothing but a black jockstrap. It was at that moment that Daniel knew he wasn’t going anywhere. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just as a reference, this is how long I imagine Johnny's hair to be in this fic  ihttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt0129992/mediaviewer/rm3574643200 </p><p>Also, I know nothing about how strip clubs work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta. The many mistakes that can be found here are all mine. As well as the excess of adverbs. </p><p>Again I want to thank everyone leaving comments. They really mean a lot to me. And definitely motivate me to write more. Pictures of William Zabka are, of course, extra appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daniel’s eyes stayed glued to Johnny’s dancing form. He admired his graceful movements and physical condition, and, at the same time, couldn’t help comparing them to his own. He’d never been one for muscles, and, despite his continued friendship with Mr Miyagi, karate had been something that he’d left in his past, and his once wiry strength had turned into a comfortable softness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no such softness in Johnny’s body. His muscles shining under the club’s lights reminded Daniel of the greek sculpture of some demigod, a granite hero come to life. Sadly, he wasn’t the only one with an appreciation of Johnny’s physique. Bile rose to his stomach at the sight of the gaggle of men surrounding the stage, all vying for the blonde’s attention. And Johnny didn’t disappoint. He would tease and get close, never close enough to touch, but so close they could slip him a bill in exchange for some semblance of recognition from those deep blue eyes and a greater proximity to their object of desire. And every time he would move away from the crows throwing a smile or a wink in Daniel’s direction, making his heart almost jump out of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Johnny’s set was over, he disappeared backstage leaving Daniel rooted on the spot. While the other man was dancing, it had been easy to focus entirely on him. The whole rest of the world had seemed to disappear, leaving only the little pocket of the club with the blonde at its centre. But as soon as the music stopped, everything came crashing down. What was he doing there? He was engaged for Christ’s sake. And he would be a married man in less than a week. And yet, there he was, standing on a seedy strip club ogling at his ex-karate rival. He must have gone crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him less than a minute to go to the bar, leave an envelope for ‘the Cobra’ and exit the club. Louie’s debt paid off, there was no other reason to come back, to see Johnny again. And sure, there was a knot in his throat and his chest was hurting, but he knew that, ultimately, it was all for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The street was empty as Daniel walked to his car. Other than the strip club, the neighbourhood seemed to be nothing more than rundown shops and abandoned buildings. However, his mind was too distracted, he was too preoccupied to notice the real state, the dark windows and boarded doors, and, even less, the sound of steps that echoed behind him against the pavement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Daniel turned around the corner, and his whole world went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Larusso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Larusso, come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel felt a hand on his cheek and a voice calling him, a hint of desperation in its tone. When he opened his eyes, everything was blurry, but he managed to recognise Johnny looking down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny? What happened?” He tried to move but felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to move too much, you were hit in the head, I think. When I got here, you were on the floor and some guys were going through your pockets. I think they took your wallet, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to sit up, but the dizziness made it impossible. He had to close his eyes for a moment until everything stopped turning. When he opened them again, the blonde was looking at him with a worried expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, what are you doing here? How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… well, I kinda followed you. I looked for you after the show, but you weren’t there. And then Raul gave me the envelope and told me that you’d left. Mickey told me what direction you were headed, so I just… came after you. Lucky I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, but why? I left the money, what more do you want?” The moment the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say. The concern that he had been able to see in Johnny’s eyes disappeared. The man suddenly became closed off, showing Daniel nothing more than an empty expression. The hand that had been cradling his face disappeared and he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny didn’t answer and Daniel didn’t know what to say to make it better. His mind felt muddled and the sharp pain made it difficult to think straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get you to a hospital,” Johnny said sharply, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a hospital, just give me a minute and I’ll be fine,” Daniel answered weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Larusso, don’t be an idiot, you can barely lift your head. I’m getting you to the hospital. You might have a concussion”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, I don’t have a concussion, I’m just a bit dizzy, but that’s all.  You don’t have to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I get it. You don’t want me around. Maybe you were drunk last night and now you regret talking to me. Or maybe you are disgusted by what you saw at the club. You wouldn’t be the first. But I don’t care, I’m not going to leave you to bleed on the sidewalk, so you’re going to have to put up with me for a while. And then I promise, you won’t have to see me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Johnny, I meant… Bleed?” Was he bleeding? He hadn’t noticed anything beyond the sharp pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I’m not sure. I think just around the corner. It’s a grey Sedan. But… I don’t think I have the keys anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be a problem. Can you stay still a little while? I’ll be right back” And before he could answer, Johnny was gone. Daniel closed his eyes and tried to focus his breathing, to no avail. After a few minutes, someone was shaking him lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fall asleep!” Johnny’s voice said. Daniel’s eyes flew open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came back,” he said with a slight slur in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I would. Can you walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll help you,” he said as he placed Daniel’s arm around his neck and propped him up. Daniel tried to make his legs work, but between the pain, the dizziness and a wave of nausea that was threatening his stomach, he found it difficult. So he slumped against Johnny, burying his face in the other man’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell good,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that’s the concussion talking,” Johnny answered as he half dragged, half carried Daniel to the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I don’t have a concussion,” he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, doctor Larusso but I’m going to need a second opinion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you? Nurse Lawrence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only with the right costume,” Johnny answered and Daniel was pleased to hear a hint of amusement in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in the car, and with Johnny behind the wheel, Daniel rolled down the windows and let the fresh night air clear his head. The pain was still there, throbbing sharply at the back of his head, but the dizziness and nausea were gone. That had to be a good sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the sudden, a thought came to his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just break into my car?” he asked, alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the alarm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deactivated,” Johnny answered simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you learn how to do that?” First a stripper, now a carjacker. It seemed that Johnny was full of surprises. Daniel wondered what kind of life the had led until that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, you know, things you pick up here and there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You going to call the cops on me?” There was some worry in his voice like he was actually afraid Daniel might do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, no. I was just curious, it’s fine,” he assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed in silence, and then Daniel finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what anyone would have done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone shares our history.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not that much of a dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re alright Lawrence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile tried to escape Johnny’s lips and Daniel counted as a victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lapsed into silence once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not disgusted,” Daniel finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not disgusted and I don’t regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny didn’t look at him, his eyes still focused intensely on the road, but Daniel could tell he understood. His whole body suddenly relaxed and an expression of relief appeared on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhh cars and headwounds, two topics I know even less about than stripclubs. </p><p>Thank you reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta. The many mistakes that can be found here are all mine. As well as the excess of adverbs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The emergency room was fairly crowded when they arrived, but Johnny managed to find Daniel a place to sit and then left him to check him in. He stared at his hands while he waited, there were dirt and dry blood on them. How could he have been so stupid? He knew how dangerous those neighbourhoods could be, he knew walking alone at night was a terrible idea, and yet he did it. What had happened to the streetwise Jersey kid he had been? That kid would have kicked his ass for behaving like such an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny. That had been the issue. He had been so focused, so absorbed by him that everything around him had become inconsequential. Even determined as he was to leave the memory of the man behind, it had still haunted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had hurt him, bullied him, he should hate him. At the time, he had seemed like a beautiful monster, a figure that existed solely for the sole purpose of tormenting him. And then Daniel had met other monsters, true monsters. And Johnny’s actions had paled in comparison. After everything that happened with Mike Barnes and Terry Silver, Daniel had thought of Johnny often, he thought about the blonde handing him the trophy with tears in his eyes, about Kreese choking him in the parking lot. Johnny had seen larger than life then, but he had been a kid, just like him, a lost teenage boy looking for guidance. Daniel had had Mr Miyagi, had there been someone for Johnny? The blonde had disappeared after the night of the tournament. How had he ended up stripping for strangers in a seedy club?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re alright, Larusso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Daniel looked up, he saw Johnny walking towards him with some papers in his hand. He noticed the man was wearing the same outfit he had when he appeared on stage, headband included. Daniel thought guiltily that the blonde was probably supposed to be working still, and yet here he was, helping him. As he got closer he noticed something else, there was a bruise on his eye and a cut on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel stood up, wanting to check on him immediately, but the sudden movement brought the dizziness back. Strong arms caught him just in time before he ended up on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Larusso, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s arms were around his waist, his whole body was pushed against the other man. And his face was so close, Daniel could almost count his eyelashes. A fine dusting of blush appeared in both their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hurt,” Daniel said finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Johnny asked, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your face, it hurts,” Daniel tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your brain ok, should I call the nurse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're hurt, you idiot!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that. How come I’m the idiot in this situation?” Johnny said, smiling lightly as he helped Daniel back to the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is that from the guys that attacked me? Did you fight them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing, they ran away pretty quickly,” Johnny answered dismissively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could have killed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could have killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but we are both alive. Now we have to fill these forms and I don’t know anything about this shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you’re getting that checked after. You might need stitches and an ice pad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny helped him with the forms, taking down all the information Daniel dictated him in a careful, neat handwriting. Once that was done, the nurse told them that he would be called. So the two had nothing else to do but wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should really get that seen, Johnny,” Daniel said pointing to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t nag Larusso, it’s fine. It’s not even bleeding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But just in case, you never know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t have insurance, ok? And I’m not going to get ripped off just for them to tell me it’s nothing and put some ice on it. I can do that at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny didn’t say anything. He was looking at his hands, obviously embarrassed. Daniel felt a pang in his chest. He hated to see the blonde like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant to ask before, you being here now, is it going to be a problem at… at work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Looking to get rid of me?” Johnny asked, but his tone was playful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not, I just… I wouldn’t want to get in trouble because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I called them and Lenny is going to cover for me. He owes me. And the perverts will survive without me for one night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel didn’t know what to say to keep the conversation going. He knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to ask what happened to Johnny that he had ended up stripping for money, what happened after the All-Valley Tournament, why he had disappeared. But he suspected the other man wasn’t ready to answer, so he remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a snake,” Johnny said suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lenny. He has a snake, a python or some shit. He dances with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The snake dances?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>dances. The snake just stays there in his arms. It’s pretty good. Her name is Bean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Bean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea. Never asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get a cobra for your act.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s already a cobra in my act,” Johnny said, smirking, making Daniel laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, I mean a real one. You can put it in a basket and then play the flute to hypnotize it, like a snake charmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? Those things are dangerous, it might bite my dick off or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you are careful. I’ll make a good show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but not what they pay to see. Besides, people seem to like my act already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed,” Daniel said with a surly tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, it was impressive. Is that what you wanted to hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you did like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was very athletic,” Daniel said blushing. “Do you still… practice karate much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my own, sure. But after the tournament, I couldn’t really go back to a dojo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? Still with your sensei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are still close, but I haven’t had time for karate in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been working hard. Amanda and me, we are trying to open our own car dealership, but it’s been hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you fiance?” Johnny asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably call her. Let her know what happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I… It’s probably not serious, I don’t want to alarm her for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? Do you have someone?” Daniel asked, heart beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To call? Why would I call anyone? I’m not the one with a concussion,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a concussion! And you know that’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have someone special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone special? Only you would put it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? You didn’t answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Larusso. I have someone special.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not the answer he was expecting. He could have sworn that Johnny had been flirting with him, but maybe it hadn’t been serious. Plenty of people in committed relationships liked to flirt too. Although maybe the blonde’s wasn’t really serious about this person, maybe their relationship was casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. What’s her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> name is Robby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… That’s nice. Have you been together long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About two years. He’s the most important person in the world for me.” A fond smile appeared on the man’s lips that made Daniel’s chest ache. It was serious, then. So all the flirting they have been doing… that Johnny had been doing had been just a game for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he mind that you… you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I get naked for money? No, although he doesn’t understand much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he was dumb, Daniel thought. He would bet that he was one of those shallow good looking guys that had nothing in the brain. Of course the guy had to be gorgeous to be with Johnny, but Daniel thought the blonde deserved better than just some good for nothing pretty boy who probably didn’t even know anything about karate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he sounds… nice. It’s good that you have someone. It’s very good. It’s important to have someone so you’re not lonely. I have Amanda and you have Robby. It’s great. Perfect even. We are both matched. With other people, obviously. We should get together someday so I can meet him. And you can meet Amanda too. She’s great. And I’m sure Robby’s great too. It’ll be great. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel knew he was babbling. He couldn’t help it. He knew he didn’t have any right to feel the way he was feeling, the disappointment and jealousy that were flaring in his chest had no place in someone who was committed to someone else. He didn’t want Johnny to notice it. He wanted to seem supportive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully his nonsense was interrupted by the nurse calling his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood up, ready to walk up to the consulting rooms, he felt a hand grabbing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Larusso,” Johnny said smiling at him in a way that made him shiver, “you really are an idiot, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Larusso?” a nurse called again. Daniel let go of Johnny's hand and followed her, feeling more confused than ever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A plot twist? In my story? It's more likely than you think! (Can you even call that a plotwist?) I just want to try to integrate as many characters from the series as I can, so others will make appearances.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta. The many mistakes that can be found here are all mine. As well as the excess of adverbs and ellipsis.</p><p>I feel like this story took over for me and it's going in the direction it wants. So, although I already know how I want to end, I'm pretty much just letting it flow right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel left the doctor with a bandage around his head and a prescription for painkillers. He didn’t have a concussion, which was a relief, but he’d still have to take it easy for the next couple of days. He found Johnny sitting where he had left him, but now the small cut on his forehead was covered in plaster and he was holding an ice pack against the bruise next to his eye. He smiled when he saw Daniel approaching.</p><p>“You survived then?”</p><p>“Not even a concussion.”</p><p>“Not surprising with that hard head of yours.”</p><p>“Where did you get that?” Daniel asked, pointing at the man’s face.</p><p>“Turns out a friend of mine is working here tonight, she fixed,” Johnny said with a smile. </p><p>“Johnny!” As if summoned by the man’s words, a young beautiful woman materialised next to them. She had curly hair, beautiful tan skin and a bright smile that was focused on Johnny. “Are you leaving already?”</p><p>“Yes, thanks for everything Carmen. But Daniel needs rest, so we should be going.”</p><p>“So you’re Daniel!” The woman turned to him with a smirk, a strong accent colouring her words, “Johnny told me so much about you.”</p><p>“He… He did?” Daniel asked, a smile starting to form on his lips.</p><p>“Of course! His old karate friend!”</p><p>“Rival! I said rival, she’s still learning English and doesn’t know what she’s saying. And I didn’t tell her a lot, I just might have mentioned you a few times, that’s all.”</p><p>“You don’t say,” Daniel said, a smile getting wider. </p><p>“Don’t give me that face, it was nothing. We talked about a lot of people, you were bound to come up.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p><p>Carmen looked at them with a fond smile.</p><p>“And Johnny saved you today, no? He’s very brave.”</p><p>“He is,” Daniel agreed. </p><p>“Now take him home to rest, Johnny,” she said to the blonde man hugging him, “and give Migui and Robby a kiss for me when you get home.”</p><p>Daniel felt a pang in his chest at the mention of the other man’s boyfriend. Johnny threw him a sideways look, but Daniel tried to keep his expression blank.</p><p>“Will do, see you later Carmen.”</p><p>“Goodbye Daniel, it was nice to meet you,” she said surprising him with a hug of his own. </p><p>“B… bye!” Daniel responded, still flabbergasted by the whole encounter. </p><p>“Come on, we should go.”</p><p>Daniel followed Johnny to his car. The wound wasn’t serious, but he still wasn’t in any shape to drive, so he waited for the man to re-break into the car and then opened the passenger seat door for him.</p><p>“You’ll need to get that sorted as soon as possible,” Johnny said as he wired the cables under the wheel and turned the engine on.</p><p>“I have an extra set of keys at home. I’ll get the rest seen at the dealership on Monday.”</p><p>Daniel told him his address, and Johnny drove in silence for a few minutes.</p><p>“She seemed nice. The nurse, I mean. Back at the hospital.”</p><p>“Carmen? She is.”</p><p>“You seem close.”</p><p>“She’s my next-door neighbour.”</p><p>“Right. I mean, I don’t even know my neighbours' names, much less let them hug me, but still.”</p><p>“What are you saying?” Johnny asked suspiciously, like Daniel was insinuating something. </p><p>“Nothing! Just that it’s nice that you have friends. Close friends, even.”</p><p>“Are you saying that you don’t have friends? Because I won’t believe it, I saw them when I went to your bachelor party.”</p><p>“Them? I mean, I wouldn’t call them friends, acquaintances more like. People I know from work. I guess Mr Miyagi is my friend, but he’s so much more than that. He’s family.”</p><p>“Carmen is like family too. Or as much family as I have nowadays, other than Robby.”</p><p>“Who is Migui?”</p><p>“Carmen’s son. Robby’s with him.”</p><p>“He babysits him?”</p><p>“They keep each other company,” Johnny answered with a fond smile on his lips.</p><p>Johnny turned on the radio and changed stations until Daniel stopped him placing a hand on his arm. </p><p>“Leave it here.”</p><p>“You like Speedwagon?” Johnny asked incredulously.</p><p>“What kind of man doesn’t?” Daniel answered with a grin.</p><p>Both men shared a smile and spent the next few minutes singing together like teenagers would have done. After the song was over, the ease that had developed between them seemed to have grown.  They spent the rest of the ride talking quietly, jumping from topic to topic effortlessly. Although there were certain things they avoided discussing. As if by an unspoken agreement, neither of them mentioned their partners, Daniel’s wedding or Johnny’s work. Daniel thought that, bizarrely, that precise car ride was probably the happiest and most comfortable he had felt in the last few years.</p><p>However, it didn’t last long. One stop at the drugstore and then, all too soon, they arrived at Daniel’s place. Johnny walked him to his apartment, carefully looking for any sign of dizziness or instability in his step. A flare of an unnamed feeling warmed his chest, a feeling for a man who had been his enemy but had still dedicated his night to help him. </p><p>Daniel struggled with the keys for a bit, there was a shake in his hand that couldn’t be solely attributed to his head wound. When he finally managed to open the door, a hand stopped him before he could enter.</p><p>“I should be going,” Johnny said, “I’ll get a taxi back to my place.”</p><p>“You’re leaving?” Daniel knew it was something he should have expected, what reason did he have for staying? And yet, Johnny saying it felt like a bucket of cold water had just been emptied over his head. The past few hours had brought him unimaginably close to his former rival and Daniel realised that he would miss his presence painfully. The man hadn’t even left yet and he was already craving his company again.   </p><p>“You need to rest,” the man said pointedly.</p><p>“Of course, I just thought…” Daniel looked down, embarrassed. What had he thought? Johnny had his own life to get back to, and so did Daniel. A fiance, a wedding, a career, where did the blonde fit into? Of course, he had to leave. But then Daniel made the mistake of looking up and the moment their eyes met, he knew he would do something stupid. “It’s just that the doctor said that I shouldn’t be left alone, just in case, you know? So I thought maybe you could stay tonight. I know it’s a huge imposition…” </p><p>Daniel looked pleadingly at the man. Amanda had often called him out on what she had dubbed as his “Bambi eyes” and he wasn’t ashamed to say that he was using them at full force now. He just knew deep down that if he let Johnny go, he wouldn’t see him again and this past two days would have been nothing but a daydream. He couldn’t allow that. Not now that he was starting to get a glimpse of the Johnny that was buried beneath all those memories from years before.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you rather have your fiance here?” Johnny said fidgeting.</p><p>“It’s late, I don’t want to alarm her. I’ll call her tomorrow and explain. I’ll be completely fine by then, I’ll even be able to drive you home in the morning,” Daniel said earnestly and he could see in Johnny’s eyes that he was about to cave in.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll stay. But I’ll have to make a phone call first,” Johnny said with a sigh and both men entered the apartment. </p><p>“Of course, you wouldn’t want Robby to worry,” Daniel said not without a tinge of venom, but Johnny didn’t respond.</p><p>“Nice place,” he said instead, looking around. </p><p>“It’s all Amanda, she decorated everything.”</p><p>“Right. The phone?”</p><p>“Over there. I’ll… I’ll give you some privacy.”</p><p>Daniel went to his room and kept himself busy for a few minutes. He changed into pyjamas, washed his teeth and tidied things around the room, all the while, he listened to Johnny’s low voice rumbled. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” Daniel called and Johnny entered. He had left the headband and jacket in the living room.</p><p>“It’s done.”</p><p>“Good, I got you some things for you to sleep on. They are going to be a bit tight probably, but not too bad.”</p><p>“Thanks. I guess I’ll just… go change,” Johnny said, taking the clothes and going to the bathroom.</p><p>Daniel was nervous. He wasn’t sure what he was doing. He knew that he couldn’t have let Johnny go after everything, but now that he was staying, he didn’t know what to do about it. Deep inside him, there was a part of him, a part that he rarely paid attention to, that had some interesting ideas, but he squashed those thoughts right away. There were certain lines that he just wasn’t willing to cross. All he wanted was to keep Johnny close for a while longer. Was that so wrong? Daniel ignored another part of himself that was answering yes and distracted himself by taking his meds, turning the lights off and getting everything ready. </p><p>When Johnny came out, only the lamp in the nightstand was on and Daniel was already sitting in bed, his back against the headboard. The blonde was barefoot and wearing the clothes he had given him, which were slightly tight, but not too much. The man stood at the foot of the bed, staring at Daniel in confusion.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“I thought it’d be best if I just slept on the couch,” Johnny said.</p><p>“You can’t! It’s really not good for sleeping. You’ll hurt your back. And really, there’s plenty of space here.” </p><p>Daniel moved the covers to the side as if to show that the bed was indeed big enough for two people. Johnny sighed and laid down next to him, his body stiff. Daniel turned the light off and made himself comfortable next to him.</p><p>“Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing.” Johnny’s voice came from the darkness.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“Larusso, you can play innocent all you want, I’m not an idiot.”</p><p>“You called me Daniel before.”</p><p>“What? When?”</p><p>“After I got beat up.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you heard.”</p><p>“I did. I wouldn’t mind if you did that again.”</p><p>“Fine, Daniel. Look, I get it, you’re about to get married, you’re getting cold feet, it’s common. It’s a pretty big commitment. But you’re playing a dangerous game here.”</p><p>“I’m not playing…”</p><p>“Let me finish,” Johnny said forcefully. “I think… I think you know how I feel about you. From the moment I met you, I could never really get away from you. Even these past few years, the memory of you haunted me. That night at the tournament ruined my life, but it took me a long time to figure out that that wasn’t the only reason I could never get over what happened. There was another reason why I felt so angry back, why I lashed out at you.”</p><p>“Johnny…”</p><p>“This doesn’t change anything. You’re still getting married. And you and your wife are going to have a great life. And in some years, this will be a distant memory, just a small moment of madness. But for me? This won’t end up well for me, because I know that if you ask, I won’t be able to say no to you.”</p><p>“What about…?” But before Daniel could finish, he felt two hands grasping his face and a pair of lips meeting his own. The kiss was short and, just as soon as it had started, everything was over as Johnny was back to his side of the bed, a dark abyss separating them. </p><p>“Goodnight, Larusso.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Johnny.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 I'm not sure how Carmen's nickname for Miguel was spelled in the show, if it was ever shown, so I'm just using what the Spanish spelling would be. I assume in English it would be something like Miggy?</p><p>2 I considered adding a tag for the characters being a little ooc, but it's difficult to decide whether they are out of character, or they are just acting somewhat differently because of their change in context and experiences. Let me know what you think!</p><p>3 I know nothing about what's involved in breaking into car and making it work without a key other than what I have seen in the movies. Still, here we are.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta. The many mistakes that can be found here are all mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was shining over Daniel’s face when he woke up with a start. He had been dreaming of Johnny and the kiss that, even hours later, still tingled over his lips. In his dream, however, things hadn’t ended with a kiss. Flashes of pale skin against his darker one warmed his cheeks and made his heart beat faster. He waited for the guilt and shame to strike him at any moment, but, strangely, they never came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in some time, he felt comfortable with himself. He felt like for the longest time he had been putting on a show. As a teenager, he had a very clear picture of what his future would look like and, for years, he had been working to make that future a reality. And he worked hard to become the version of himself that belonged to that future. Without realising it, he had been trapped playing a character of his own making and it had been wearing him out. But at that moment he felt like his old self, like the kid he had been training with Mr Miyagi all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His contentment, however, was fleeting. When he turned around to Johnny, planning on offering breakfast, the other side of the bed was empty. The sheets still smelled like him, and there were grooves where his boy had laid, but the space was cold. Johnny must have left it some time ago. Daniel strained his ears trying to detect any sound, the smallest sign that the blonde was still around, but there was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This won’t end up well for me, because I know that if you ask, I won’t be able to say no to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel grabbed the pillow Johnny had used and buried his face in it, surrounding himself with the other man’s scent. It was all his fault, he had pushed too far the night before, just because of his selfish desire to keep Johnny close, not to lose him again. He felt a knot in his throat and couldn’t suppress the sobs that racked his body. He stayed like that for half an hour, until there were no more tears left in him and the wound in his head throbbed painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom. He took his bandage off gingerly and then went to take shower, washing carefully the dried blood around the wound. Once he finished, he put on a new bandage and got dressed. Daniel felt empty and drained. He performed every action automatically, going through the motions of taking his meds, making the bed, preparing breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud ring pulled him out of his stupor. Had he given his phone number to Johnny?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he is alive!” A cheerful voice said on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, hi.” Normally, hearing her voice filled him with joy, but today it was nothing but another reminder of what had happened the previous night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, an interesting thing happened. I got a call from your mother complaining, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind you, that you hadn’t called at all her yesterday. I explained that after the bachelor party you were probably too hungover to get out of bed, but she didn’t seem to believe that was possible for her perfect little angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she used those exact words, but yeah, I was definitely not feeling up to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, call her now, so she won’t keep badgering me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. How was your party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. But I know you don’t want to hear the details, so I’ll spare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok? You sound a bit down.” Amanda sounded concerned, so Daniel tried to put a little more energy in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least we have this week off. Not that I’ll be resting much, there’s so much to do still!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to help?” he asked, half-heartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you’re going to come here and say that you don’t care one way or the other when I ask for your opinion, or complain about how expensive everything is. Besides, I want you to check the papers I gave you last week. I think the proposal is worth considering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the best time to do it? With the wedding and all, what’s the rush?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have been talking about opening our own dealership for years. We have the money, believe it or not, I’m not spending it all on this wedding, and we have been sitting on our hands for far too long. This is our chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t see why we have to discuss it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he needs an answer. He has the money and wants to invest, he won’t wait forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why he can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this because he is my dad? You know that he’d be a silent partner, we’d still own the majority of the business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s not that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go over the proposal, Daniel. We need an answer for Wednesday. This could change our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yes, I will,” he conceded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I wanted to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I love you right? And I want to make you happy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, where is this coming from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted a reminder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure everything is ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, everything is fine,” he assured her. “Want to have dinner tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, remember I’m meeting with some clients. I’m buttering them now, so I can get them to jump ship when the time comes. Tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. I have to go. Check the proposal! And call your mother, for god’s sake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, goodbye Mandy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye! Love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line went dead. With a sigh, Daniel dialled his mother’s number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Ma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> alive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, for all you dislike Amanda, you two are not that different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t dislike her. I just don’t think she’s right for you. There is no spark between you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s plenty sparks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When your father and I were about to get married, we couldn't get our hands off each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are spending the week apart? I don’t understand it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same, Amanda and I have been together for a while. And she’s staying with her sister because the wedding is going to be there, so she thought it would be more practical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s another thing, what’s wrong with a church wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma, we went over this already.” Suddenly, something under the coffee table caught his eye: an envelope with the word ‘Johnny’ written on it. The same envelope he had taken to The Slammer the night before. “Look, Ma, I gotta go. I’ll call you later, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel hung up in a rush and went to retrieve the envelope. The money was still there. Had Johnny dropped it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In less than a second, he had his keys in hand and was heading for the door. Before he could leave, however, it occurred to him that he had no idea where Johnny lived. He guessed he could take it to the club, but was Johnny even working that night? He hadn’t said. He could also wait in his apartment. Johnny knew where </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> lived, so maybe he would come by once he realised it was lost. But maybe he would think he lost it somewhere else. Taking it to him would be the best thing. But how?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he could go back to the hospital and ask Carmen the address. Suddenly, Daniel’s chest felt less heavy. With a new determination, he left the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the hospital was uneventful. All his thoughts were focused on his task. When he arrived, he went straight to the nurse station. The same nurse as the night before was there. He looked at him in surprise, but before he could say anything, Daniel spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m looking for a nurse who works here. Her name is Carmen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked at him suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t give you any information about employees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I need to talk to her. It’s urgent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I’m afraid that’s impossible. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Look, you don’t have to tell me anything. But once I leave, could you tell her that Johnny’s friend Daniel wants to speak to her? I’ll be in the park across the street. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s face remained impassive but Daniel didn’t push. He left the hospital and sat on one of the benches thinking about his next move. If this didn’t work, then he would have to try that night at the club. And he didn’t think he could face Johnny’s dancing one more time. Not now that he knew what his lips tasted like and his brain might start to wonder about the rest of his body. He blushed just thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The park was practically empty. Most children would be at school at that time, so it was mostly adults enjoying the sunshine and the outdoors. A woman was sitting against a tree, reading a book. She made Daniel think of Amanda and a pang of shame wrack his chest. Whenever he had imagined the future, he had pictured someone like Amanda by his side, beautiful, smart, witty. Someone who would help him build the successful future he had always wanted. And now Amanda was planning their wedding while Daniel chased a man he hadn’t seen in 17 years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Johnny had been right in leaving him. This between them, whatever it was, it had to end. He couldn’t risk the future he has worked so hard on, and just for what? He would talk to Johnny one more time, give him the money and that would be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time during the past few days, Daniel wished Mr Miyagi had been there. He was sure the man would have some perfect wisdom to help him make the thoughts on his head make sense.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone calling his name made Daniel turn. Carmen was running towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel! What happened? Is Johnny ok?” She asked, almost out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen! Thank god! Yes, sorry, everything is fine. Sorry to make you worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian said you needed to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s just… Well, Johnny forgot something at home, I wanted to give it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He spent the night with you?” She seemed surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing happened! He was just looking after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said, but there was a tinge of disbelief in her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind giving me his address?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen crossed her arms and looked at him carefully as if he was studying him. After a moment she nodded and asked him for a piece of paper. Once he had written the address he handed it to him. But when he took it, she didn’t let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, promise me you’ll be careful. Johnny is not as tough as he looks. I don’t want to see him hurt.” Her voice was soft, but there was a very subtle threat underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, Carmen. I don’t want to see Johnny hurt either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she smiled and let go of the address, “I have to go back. Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Carmen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel almost ran to the car and started the engine, all the while his heart beating wildly in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely noticed driving there, but soon he was parking the car in front of Johnny’s building. He was surprised to see that the place was fairly close to the club where Johnny worked. It reminded him a bit of where his mother and he had moved when they arrived in Reseda. The hallways looked shabbier, though, the wallpaper on the walls was peeling, and some of the lights were not working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Daniel arrived at apartment 15 and he stood frozen looking at the number. He could hear faint sounds coming from inside and for the first time, it occurred to him that Johnny might not be alone, that Robby might be with him. The knot in his stomach that always appeared whenever Robby was mentioned made itself known again. There was no other way, however. He’d just have to hope that Robby would give Johnny and him some privacy to talk. Would the man have heard of him? Johnny had talked to Carmen about him, would he had done the same with Robby? Would he have come clean about what had happened the night before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel finally knocked, resigned to the possibility of having the door closed in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, the door opened and Johnny was there, his appearance took Daniel’s breath away. He was barefoot, wearing a pair of soft sweatpants and nothing else. His hair was wet, and small droplets fell from it to run down his chest and below. The sound of a TV could be heard in the background. It sounded like morning cartoons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Larusso,” he said, surprised, closing the door slightly so Daniel couldn't see inside. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to the hospital and asked Carmen for your address. You forgot this.” Daniel said, handing Johnny the envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did all that just to give me this? You really didn’t need to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also wanted to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Johnny said and Daniel could see he was tightening his grip on the door handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re probably with Robby, but I’ll just be a few minutes, please. We can go to my car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny turned his head to look inside and then looked back at Daniel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, now is not a good time. Maybe we can arrange…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada?” A voice sounded behind Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny?” Daniel said confused, but before he could say something else, a small face appeared squeezing itself between Johnny’s body and the door, a pair of big green eyes stared at him with curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed and scooped the boy in his arms making him giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy, did you finish your apple?” the blonde man asked in a tone he had never heard before. The boy smiled and nodded, but then threw a look at Daniel and hid his face in Johnny’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s shy with strangers,” the man said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand, is he Migui? Are you babysitting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen’s son? No, he’s at his home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who is this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy raised his head to Daniel again, eyes almost obscured by a fringe of dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Larusso, this is Robby. Robby, this is dada’s friend, Larusso.” The boy made a noise that could have been an attempt to repeat his name, but Daniel was too shocked to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby? I don’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my son.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Daniel and Robby finally meet! This was actually going to be part of the previous chapter, but some things got out of control, so I had to split them. </p><p>Also, I don't know anything about business of any kind, but I do have a two-year-old nephew, so I have some expertise in that. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta. The many mistakes that can be found here are all mine.</p><p>This chapter is a rollercoster, if I do say so myself. Sorry in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your son? How?” Daniel asked, still finding it difficult to comprehend the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still a virgin, Larusso? How do you think?” Johnny said mockingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, how come he’s with you? Where’s his mother?” he insisted, hearing his voice going louder and louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the other doors from the hallway crack opened slightly. Johnny looked up and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside,” he said, grabbing Daniel by the shirt and pushing him into his apartment. “Goodbye, Mrs Doherty“ he called before closing the door. “She’s nosy. And doesn’t approve of my lifestyle or some sh… or something. Like I didn’t see his nephew stuffing singles down my pants in the club the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel looked around. Johnny’s apartment was small. There were toys and clothes everywhere, and just random things strewn on the floor. Every single available surface seemed to be occupied by one thing or another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for the mess, I guess. Robby likes to take things out of drawers. He has a lot of energy, so it’s difficult to keep up with him sometimes,” Johnny said when he noticed Daniel looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the little boy on the floor in front of a few car toys, then grabbed a pile of clothes that was covering the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat,” he said, self consciously “I’ll just go and put in a shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel was going to tell him not to bother but managed to stop himself just in time before he could make a fool of himself. When Johnny came back he was not only wearing a shirt but also shoes. He took a seat next to Daniel on the small sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you have a son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny, why didn’t you tell me? Why did you let me think that he was your boyfriend?” He didn’t mean to sound desperate, but he was truly confused as to why Johnny had kept this from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I liked messing with you at first. But then, I guess didn’t say anything because I wanted to protect him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protect him? From me?” Daniel said full of indignation. He felt wounded that Johnny thought that he may hurt Robby somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, no! Not like that. It’s just… Look, you represent the past. A past I’m not… really proud of. When Robby was born, I… I wasn’t there. I was a mess, too much of a pussy to face my responsibilities. And when Shannon died, there was no one else for him, only me. So I had to step up my game. I made him a promise, even if he couldn’t understand it then, I promised that I would change. I wouldn’t go back to how I was before. And then you come back into my life, and suddenly, it feels like I’m back in high school again. And I don’t want that anywhere near him. I don’t think it really makes sense, but when it came to it, I just couldn’t say anything.” His blue eyes were shining with unshed tears that he was trying to control. He was looking down at his hands, clamping down nervously like opening up like that had been physically painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny,” Daniel said softly, taking the man’s shaking hands in his own and forcing their eyes to meet, “it’s fine, I’m not mad. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny just nodded and looked away. Daniel could tell he was trying to control his breathing and will away the tears, attempting to hide his weakness and, maybe, already regretting having shown it to the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada?” A small voice said next to them. As if sensing his father’s agitation, Robby appeared next to Johnny holding a small red car in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey squirt, what do you have there?” Johnny asked, letting go of his hand and taking Robby into his lap. The gentleness and care of each of his movements stirred in Daniel a set of emotions that he didn’t care to analyze too closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy raised the car to his father smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should show it to Larusso, he works with cars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L’uso,” the boy said proudly and extended the car to Daniel. Daniel took it awkwardly. He had never had much chance to be around children, so he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice,” he commented and then smiled when he looked at the car closer. “You know, your dad used to drive a car just like this one years ago. It was a beauty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Johnny agreed, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My stepdad kept it after he threw me out. He was a…,” he covered Robby’s ears with his hands for a moment and finished whispering “piece of shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Danny said, thinking how much of Johnny’s story he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I drive a Firebird now, much more badass. Right squirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Badass,” Robby repeated happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! But don’t say that in front of aunt Carmen or she’ll kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. But before Johnny could stand up, the door opened and an elder woman entered the apartment. She was carrying a child about Robby’s age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Migui!” Robby cried and jumped out of his dad's lap and into the woman’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby!” The other child, Migui, screamed excitedly. The woman let Migui on the floor and smiled at Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hola Johnny, siento interrumpir. La señora Doherty me dijo que tenías un hombre aquí y quería venir a ver si era cierto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny jumped from his seat and Daniel stood up as well, giving the woman the opportunity to look him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosa…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buen trabajo, este me gusta.” She said smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solo amigos,” Johnny said with some difficulty, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “Mrs Doherty, muy chismosa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish,” Daniel said surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a little. They have been teaching me. Larusso, this is Rosa, she’s Carmen’s mom. And this is Miguel, her son. Rosa, este Larusso… Daniel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel! Por supuesto, igualito a las fotos que nos mostraste. Es muy buenmozo,” Rosa said pinching Daniel’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say?” Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you look like a girl with those big eyes of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t! And she didn’t say that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re such a d… Uhm.” Daniel stopped looking at the boys. Johnny just laughed. When he looked to Rosa, she was looking at them with the same calculating look Rosa had given him earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me voy a llevar a los niños al parque, así puedes quedarte solo con tu amigo,” she said giving him a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solo amigos!” Johnny exclaimed, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Y yo que dije? Migui! Robby! Vengan acá!” Rosa shouted and both boys came running towards her. “Saluden, nos vamos un rato al parque. Adiós Daniel, un placer conocerte. Espero volver a verte pronto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa winked and Johnny groaned loudly, making her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Bye!,” said both Robby and Migue in unison, and soon the boys and Rosa have left the apartment, leaving Johnny and Daniel completely alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Daniel asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s taking the kids to the park,” Johnny answered simply, but didn’t elaborate further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seemed to have said other things, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing important. Do you want a beer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel looked at the clock on the wall, it marked a few minutes past eleven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said, sitting back on the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny disappeared through a door that must have led to the kitchen, and came back with two cans of Coors Banquet. He opened them and handed one to Daniel then he sat next to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sat silently for a few minutes, sipping the beer. Then Johnny spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I…,” he tried, but no words really came out. He didn’t know how to say what he knew he had to say, how to explain it. Suddenly, the idea of losing Johnny seemed unfathomable. Before this past few days, the blonde had been like a ghost, a figure fixed in time that haunted his memories. But now he felt like so much more, now he knew his apartment, he knew his son and his work. He knew the music that he liked, and the soft smile that lit up his face when he looked at Robby. He knew how tender he could be when he let his barriers drop and what his lips tasted like. How could Daniel live knowing all of that, but never seeing the man again? How could he explain to Johnny how difficult it was to do what he had to when there was this unnamed thing between them inexorably pulling them together? How can he give Johnny up when being with him felt so right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out, he didn’t have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, man, it’s fine. I know what you’re going to say. I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it’s fine. It’s not fine. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologise, it’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is! I led you on, made you stay when you wanted to go. I shouldn’t have done that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a grown man, I decided to stay because I wanted it because you look at me with those Bambi's eyes and I can’t resist you. I never could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still…” Daniel said, he felt a lump forming in his throat, so when he spoke again, his voice was hoarse. “Do you think we could have been friends then? Would it have changed things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but it doesn’t matter now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to find you so bad after the tournament. I wanted to check on you, see if you were alright. And then you never came back to school, I never got the chance…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dodged a bullet. I was a mess back then, I’m barely less of a mess now,” he laughed mirthlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I don’t mind messes,” Daniel whispered, looking at the man earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should go,” Johnny said firmly, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He was about to stand up when he looked at Johnny again, “Could I…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked at him quizzically and Daniel knew that the sadness in his blue eyes would be seared in his memory for the rest of his days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I kiss you? Just once, for the last time. Please, then I’ll leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked like he was about to say no, and Daniel understood him. He knew he was asking too much, and he was about to take back his request when Johnny nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s heart started beating fast as he got closer to the other man. He placed his hand on his cheek, revealing how soft the skin was. And then his lips were on Johnny’s. The kiss was short and chaste, barely more than a peck. When he opened his eyes, Johnny was looking at him. But now, there was a fire in the other man’s gaze. He felt a hand on his own cheek as Johnny dived for a second kiss, this time longer, and much less chaste. He moaned as he felt the kiss deepen. He felt a fire at the pit of the stomach. He felt engulfed by Johnny’s touch and taste. A hand on his hip brought him closer. He could feel Johnny’s chest hard against his, and the heat radiating from it almost enveloping him whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, a loud bang sounded from outside, and the two men jumped apart, out of breath. He looked at Johnny. His lips were red and bright, his cheeks flushed, his hair fell messily over his shoulder. He looked more beautiful than anything Daniel had ever seen. But it wasn’t enough, reality came crashing down to his mind. This had gone too far. He saw understanding and resignation in the other man’s eyes when he stood up and, with one last look, left the apartment without saying another word.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, finally I actually know plenty about!  I tried very hard to make the Spanish sound less obviously Argentinian </p><p>TRANSLATIONS</p><p>“Hola Johnny, siento interrumpir. La señora Doherty me dijo que tenías un hombre aquí y quería venir a ver si era cierto.”<br/><em>Hi, Johnny, sorry to interrupt. Mrs Doherty told me you had a man here and I wanted to see if it was true.</em></p><p>“Buen trabajo, este me gusta.”<br/><em>Good job, I like this one.</em></p><p>“Solo amigos, Mrs Doherty, muy chismosa.”<br/><em>Only friends, Mrs Doherty, very gossipy.</em></p><p>“Daniel! Por supuesto, igualito a las fotos que nos mostraste. Es muy buenmozo” <br/><em> Daniel! Of course, he's exactly like the photos you showes us. Very handsome. </em></p><p>“Me voy a llevar a los niños al parque, así puedes quedarte solo con tu amigo,” <br/><em>I'm going to take the boys to the park, so you can be alone with your friend.</em></p><p>“¿Y yo que dije? Migui! Robby! Vengan acá! Saluden, nos vamos un rato al parque. Adiós Daniel, un placer conocerte. Espero volver a verte pronto.”<br/><em>And what did I say? Migui! Robby! Come here! Say goodbye, we are going to the park for a while. Bye, Daniel, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again soon.</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been struggling with this story a bit since I'm in two minds about how to end it. And this is a decision I should make before moving forward. So just to give myself time to mull this over, I wrote this chapter from Johnny's perspective and about his history. It's extra self-indulgent and has little to no dialogue. So I'm very sorry.The good news is that it can be skipped without affecting the reading of the rest of the story. So enjoy! (or not!)</p><p>As usual, not beta.  And I didn't have time to edit this as much as I wanted, so there might be more mistakes than ever. And the tenses are all over the place.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Johnny saw Daniel leave. He saw the door closing behind him and wondered if he would see him again. Probably not. Or if he did, it wouldn't be the same. He’d be married by then, maybe had kids of his own. And Johnny would be nothing but a stupid mistake of his past. He wondered what would happen if they were to meet in 15 years. Would Daniel avoid him? Pretend he didn’t exist? Or would he say hello like they were old friends and ask him how he had been, like he had never begged Johnny to stay the night with him or ask for a kiss goodbye? Would Johnny still care? He didn’t doubt that he would. He had carried Daniel in his heart for the past 17 years and he had little doubt that he’d be a weight pulling him down for 17 more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny felt tears running down his cheeks and rubbed them furiously with his hand. He was stronger than this, he had to be. It’s not like he hadn’t known it would end this way. From the moment he had seen Daniel’s big Bambi eyes staring at him in shock a few nights ago, he had known that whatever happened, he would have ended up broken-hearted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel had been his first crush, the one that had made him realise that he wasn’t as straight as he would like to be, the one that catalyzed everything. Even back then, he would think of what things would have been like if they were different. What if Johnny had had balls enough to break away from his friends and Kreese and extend an olive branch to Daniel? Would the boy have taken it? Would they have become friends? Johnny liked to imagine so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his olive branch had come too late. After the tournament, he’d wanted to go see the other boy to apologise, make amends, show him that he could be better than he had shown himself to be, but he always put it off. After the poisonous haze of Kreese had cleared from his mind and the bruises from his face and neck disappeared, shame had taken control. It was only six months later that he managed to gather enough courage to go find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was nowhere to be found. His old apartment was not occupied by someone else, and no one answered at Miyagi's place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny would come back to the old man's house and wait outside for a while in case he had missed them, in case he had caught them when they were away, but they had all been gone. And Daniel became a ghost alive and real only in Johnny’s memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time he had waited for him was after being thrown out of his house. Sid had caught wind of the kind of clubs Johnny had been frequenting. Between that and him quitting school, it had been the last straw. He didn’t remember much from that night, but amidst the pain from Sid’s punches and the sound of his mother crying still ringing in his ears, what he remembered the most was sitting on the hood of his car for hours and hours, drinking beer after beer and looking at every passerby in the hopes that he would recognise the big brown doe eyes that he craved. As if by just wishing, he could make Daniel materialise in front of him. He had slept in his car that night and had woken up the next day hangover and with the certainty that Daniel had left for good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been the start of his downward spiral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much of his twenties, he had spent in a haze of alcohol, drugs and sex, making the worst decisions possible and trying very hard to purge every single memory of his last year of high school from his brain, and yet, countless times, waking up in bed with dark-haired men with big soft brown eyes and tan skin that looked nothing like Daniel in the harsh light of day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many wake-up calls during that time: ending up in the hospital with an overdose or after getting beaten up, getting arrested for stealing and solicitation, almost being sent to prison. Without friends, without his family and without a sensei, he looked for the worst company he could find and let himself be dragged down with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One call, however, had changed it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d barely recognised Sid on the phone, but his words still struck him like a knife. His mother was ill. The kind of ill you didn't recover from. Sid was willing to let him come back as long as he promised to clean his act and leave his more "undesirable proclivities" in the past. Normally Johnny would have sent the man to go fuck himself, but the word ‘cancer’ was still rattling in his head. He wouldn’t abandon his mother again. So he accepted and, like the prodigal son, he went back to Encino and to the arms of a mother who was barely strong enough to hold him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things moved fast from there. He went to rehab and met Shannon, someone who was as broken as he was and who didn’t flinch whenever his mask showed its cracks. She had deserved better than him, but, at the time, they had clung to each other like a lifeline, hoping that the other was strong enough to save them both. But they hadn’t been strong at all and the pregnancy had ended up destroying what little love had been left between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Laura died, Johnny’s heart broke once again and he went back to the only refuge he had known. The end of her mother’s life had almost put an end to his, but it didn’t. The moment his son had been placed in his arms had changed everything. Robby had saved his life. Shannon hadn’t been so lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Johnny remembered clearly the first time the boy had grasped his hand, his little hand looking tiny next to his. He remembered crying more than he had cried before, he cried for Shannon who would never know her son. For Laura who would have loved to be a grandmother. For the sacrifice, her mother had made just for him to throw his life away. For Robby and his bad luck of not being born to a better family. Even for Daniel who, years later, still haunted his memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his life around had taken a lot, but he knew Robby was worth it. Many times, he was tempted to go to Sid and ask him for money or some help. But his mother’s death was still too fresh and his wound still too raw for him to take the humiliation. Without meaning to, Laura had taught him a lesson that he never managed to learn herself: money, and a mansion and a position were not worth having to live with the constant abuse of someone like his stepfather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Johnny rented an apartment and struck on his own. Things got difficult then. For one thing, he wasn’t someone people were eager to hire. He worked odd jobs as a handyman here and there. He occasionally got some money playing pull. And when things got really tight, he wasn’t above doing other things for money, too. He wasn’t proud of that, but he needed to provide for Robby and it’s not like he hadn’t done it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn't his only problem, he also knew very little about babies. In that sense, the Diaz family had been his salvation. They had moved to the building two months after he did, fleeing the violence of Carmen’s husband, who remained in Ecuador.  And Carmen and Rosa had had no qualms to take him under their wing. Rosa would look after Robby when he had to work and teach Johnny how to take care of him. And he would take Carmen to work and accompany her wherever she didn’t feel safe going alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working at a strip club was something he had never expected. He had met Lenny one morning when he was exercising. He had seen Johnny doing some katas in the park wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and struck a conversation with him. When he made an offer to come work for him, the blonde thought he was full of shit, but it turned out that it was a legitimate job offer and not just a way to get Johnny on his bed. Johnny knew next to nothing about stripping, other than he was meant to take his clothes, but the money was better than anything he could make on his own, so he was willing to learn. In that sense, karate had been a huge help. So when it came the time for him to create his stripping alter-ego, the decision had been obvious. And the jacket still had fitted like a glove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny would be lying if he said that, throughout this time, he had never thought of Daniel Larusso. Dating was hard with a baby. Even worse in his line of business. He’d tried a few times, but nothing had come of it, so eventually he just stopped trying, other than occasional one night stands. But his mind couldn’t help going back to Daniel. He imagined a thousand different little scenarios in which they would meet again. He didn’t even know if Daniel had come back to the Valley, but he imagined maybe they would bump into each other in a shop or the park. They’d get talking and maybe Johnny would ask him out for a coffee or a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, in all his fantasies, Johnny was never a stripper. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of it, necessarily. But Daniel had seen him at his peak, he had been a king back then living the life of a rich Encino kid. And now? He lived in a shit apartment and he made ends meet by taking his clothes so people could stuff money in his jockstrap. He couldn’t imagine Daniel’s face if he ever found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sadly, he didn’t have to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Daniel again, in the flesh, had shocked him more than he had let on. The man had been a construction of his imagination for so long that seeing him actually standing before him seemed unreal. Johnny felt like he had walked into a daydream where anything could be possible. That was the only explanation on why he had behaved the way he did, staying when he knew he should have left, and carrying something forward when the only possible outcome had been Daniel leaving. But there had been something in Daniel’s eyes that first night that called to Johnny. The eagerness with which he had followed him outside and sought after him the following day, and the obvious jealousy whenever Robby came up in conversation had given Johnny a strange hope that maybe he hadn’t been alone in his inability to put his old rival out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Johnny was even ashamed to recognise that, even though rationally he knew that Daniel was going to get married, there was a deep, hidden part of him that had also wished that maybe Daniel would end up not going through with the wedding. That the time they spent together had made him change his mind. And when he opened the door of his apartment to see him standing there, that stupid part of him roared in his chest. But just as soon as hope flared, it died down. Sure, Daniel was attracted to him and, under different circumstances, maybe things would have been different. But it was the money that made him come back, money that Johnny had forgotten all about. That and closure. Daniel wanted to move on with his life, put Johnny and everything else in the past and carry on with his new life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening pulled Johnny out of his thoughts and two excited toddlers threw themselves on Johnny at the screams of ‘dada!' and 'tío!”. Rosa, on the other hand, had only to look at his face to guess what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ay, Johnny,” the woman said getting closer and caressing his cheek. “¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros? Te haré los plátanos que tanto te gustan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and followed the woman out of the apartment, carrying the giggling boys in his arms. Daniel had decided to move on with his life, and maybe it was time he did the same. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TRANSLATIONS<br/>“¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros? Te haré los plátanos que tanto te gustan.”<br/><em>Why don't you come eat with us? I'll make the plantains you like so much.</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>